Nadia
Entrance Alright! Nadia somehow appears via pause menu and jumps out of the spotlit area and onto the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Orbit Nadia slams her fists together and her magnetic bracelets gyrate around her fast like electrons of an atom. As you hold B, the bracelets keep on gyrating at a blistering speed, managing to rapidly hit opponents that make direct contact. You can tap B to quickly use it and stop a charging opponent. But while you hold B, you can move the analog stick in any direction to shoot one of her 6 magnetic bracelets. You can do a tilt just to shoot it in order to shove the opponent in range away with the distance of 1.5 Stage Builder blocks. Keep in mind that you can only shoot 3 at a time, whether in the same direction, or individually. When you tap in the desired direction on the other hand, the bracelet shot will go past the opponent hit and then a lightning bolt will be shot, dealing half as much damage as Pikachu's Thunder. You can only tap out one at a time. For the EX variety, just go forward, down, down-forward, and attack. Add an extra direction if you want to tilt for one to be shot out, and double-tap if you want one to shoot a bolt of lightning. Side B - Charge Fist Nadia throws a punch and electrocutes the opponent before the knockback kicks in. A good double tap, and you can throw a swift, stunning jab that also conducts a brief shield so that Nadia is safe from others' attacks during this part. You are able to charge this up for higher shock value as well as time presses of B for the normal variety in order to combo up to 3 punches at once, although it does prevent you from using it again for a good 15 seconds. For the EX variety, a good QCF should do, and the charge depends on how long you hold A while the 3-punch bit requires timed A-button presses. Up B - Rising Knee Nadia jumps up with her knee thrust forward. This mainly harms the average opponent like a standard attack you'd perform. However, you're able to charge up the distance the knee goes at. The charge-up bit does leave Nadia vulnerable though. While you are able to go upward by default, you can tap forward during the charge-up bit to have Nadia go forward, which can cover more damage as well as make vertical recovery a snap. For the EX variety, just QCB. On land, you're mostly restricted to a no-charged horizontal knee whereas it varies when you're airborne: If Nadia hasn't used her second jump on the performance of the EX Rising Knee, she goes up, otherwise she's locked in a horizontal direction. Down B - Radix System Nadia switches between her styles without the need for meter usage (at the switching bit, mostly) through the use of a drop-down window. The style she's on by default is Decimal Style, but we can get to that later. The style that Nadia has active is usually highlighted by a specific color. Hex is blue, Decimal is green, and Binary is red. Now we can get to discussing how the styles work. Hex Style boasts a defensive playstyle with limited pokes and spacing options as tools to keep others at bay. Granted, this sacrifices large combos and 1/3 of your standard special meter capacity unlike the other two, but you won't miss the former. Nadia can also escape stressful, cumbersome situations with ease. Press L while standing still, and Nadia does a Reflect which works as a counter move since melee attacks that hit Nadia leave the opponent stunned so that she can bring the pain. Yes, the stun lasts for a brief period of time, but you can still use it to hurt the unlucky sucker. Joke characters usually have their stun time doubled. Also, if you hold A and B, Nadia activates the Pixel Shield, which prevents opponents from constantly attacking you, and it negates chip damage. However, this will cost you your special meter. Decimal Style is a quick, rush-down style that plays offense and gives the opponent no room to breathe. You need to take risks for success, but you'll be rewarded for doing so. You can also anticipate very large combos to result from this. Dash and press L at the same time, and Nadia does a Burst Dash, allowing her to get by an opponent's blow without flinching, even if she still takes damage in the process from this as well as spend her special meter fuel. Use it well, and you can dish out some pain. Press A and B, and Nadia toggles the Rapid Core, which can drain the special meter fast, but it makes L-cancelling more frequent so you can do some custom, show-offy combos. Binary Style is the wild bull of the Radix System, in that it's difficult for beginners to master, but allows you to get the hang of it in time. It manages to make Nadia slow and fall fast (which means more reliability on the Rising Knee, I might add), but she's a beast when she attacks. You are to have great technical skill (bit like an MLG professional) since this is the least forgiving. Combos become harder to pull off with aplomb, and some even cost you your special meter. However, the rewards are great. You can easily build up special meter with Binary Style by holding A and B, resulting in the meter's fuel running a 5k in a finite period of time. Nadia can also do the Rapid Cancel by holding L, which can make an unsafe move safe at the cost of your special meter. Otherwise, you can cancel a move and continue your combo. Final Smash - Thunder Quake Nadia clasps her hand around her fist as lightning brews around her body. She turns her head forth and raises her fist, then tosses her bracelets to the side, causing them to gyrate around her and build up even more electricity. In the middle of it all, she says "The storm is coming. I hope you're ready," as she slams a palm down on the ground and lets the sparks REALLY fly. The ground now surges with electricity, causing anyone and everyone at her level of land to be in for a shock. At first, damage is only built up and you annoyingly get stunned rapidly, but at a larger amount of damage, the electricity can become a hellacious hassle to overcome. Occasionally, expect there to be thunderbolts with an unpredictable pattern. These do half as much as the ones made by Pikachu's Thunder, though. This whole phase lasts for 15 seconds, and it's able to be cancelled at just the right time by hitting Nadia once. The speed the bolts shoot out at depends on how full the special meter is, especially if this is done in Binary Style. KOSFX KOSFX1: *slowed down* "--go!" KOSFX2: *slowed down* "Raah!" Star KOSFX: ... Screen KOSFX: *whispers* "Dammit!" Taunts Up: "The extra weight is worth it!" Sd: "You're not so tough." *pounds fists together* Dn: *flexes her muscles as her breasts jiggle* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *the words MEGA SWAG take her place* 2. *smokes a cigarette* 3. (vs. vampires) "No vampire will ever get by me. I'll have my revenge!" Failure/Clap: Lacking swag Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, I'm fighting this blue-haired girl showing plenty of cleavage." Otacon: "Oh, you mean Nadia? She's a vampire hunter." Snake: "Vampire hunter? Are you kidding me!?" Otacon: "Nope. She made her appearance in a not-so famous MUGEN fighting game called Rumble Pack." Snake: "Isn't that the Nintendo 64 peripheral?" Otacon: "Snake, that's the Rumble Pak, without the 'c'." Snake: "I was just asking. Sheesh." Otacon: "Yyyyyyyeah. Anyway, she mainly ignores the crisis around her since her ambition is getting revenge on Charlotte, a seductive vampire able to fight with blood." Snake: "What about now?" Otacon: "She's still at it." Snake: "What's with those bracelets she has?" Otacon: "Those are her magnetic bracelets. She can manipulate them to repel and hit you, and they allow her to use powerful electric-based attacks. She has 3 fighting styles she switches from in battle, the most powerful one being her binary style." Snake: "One more thing: What's with her eyes?" Otacon: "Ugh, Snake. The creator of the game, well, the characters first, chose to go with his own art style rather than pleasing everybody. It's not like you to say that." Snake: "Fair enough. Aside from that, I don't think I'd be fighting anyone so...cute." Otacon: "Look, just fight her and I'm sure everything will make sense." Snake: "Huh? Oh, yeah. Got it. I'll keep that in mind." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Unreal Superhero III - Digital Insanity Stage Oblivion - Void Special Meter Similar to most fighting games, Nadia has with her a special meter. Like Zoolander's Fashion, it doesn't grow as time goes by, but it will slowly grow from her beating up the competition, more so when she's getting her ass handed to her. The special meter allows you to perform EX attacks, which are essentially faster variants of 75% her special attacks besides the final smash. How you perform them is essentially like in the game she's from: Basic quarter circle motions. Bit like Ryu in SSB4, only limited since each action you perform in the process costs you one section of meter. Relic Magnetic Bracelets Trivia *Nadia was originally going to have various special attacks and standard attacks for each style in order to properly do Rumble Pack justice, but alas, that was a bit too complicated. Category:Playable Characters Category:Cults Category:Studio Egg Category:Rumble Pack Category:Female Category:British Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Electric User Category:Adult Category:Sexy Characters Category:Blue Category:White Category:Gray Category:Dark Gray Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Mascot Characters Category:Busty Lady Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Boobies Category:Not from The Secret of the Blue Water Category:Badass Category:Vampire Hunter